


The Look

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bodyswap, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Daniel catches a look from Sam while in Jack's body during s02ep17 Holiday.





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialog taken directly from the episode. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Trope Bingo: In Another Man's Shoes  
> Gen Prompt Bingo: Episode Tags and Missing Scenes

I woke from the nightmare, but I couldn’t shake that discombobulated feeling. My body didn’t feel quite right. “Whoa! Whoa, what a dream. What happened?”

Sam is standing near one of the devices from P8X-987. At the sound of my voice, she looks over, and for a minute there is something in her look, but then it is gone; replaced by the look of intense concentration she gets when she is solving a scientific problem. “I don’t have time to explain right now, Daniel. Just bear with me,” she says.

“Okay.” I trust Sam. We have become close over the last two years. She’s like the younger sister I never had, which is why her look of a moment ago threw me. It almost looked …

“Danny-boy.”

My voice calls out a nickname only Jack uses. I look over to where I am standing. “Jack?”

My body gestures with one finger for me to join him. Maybe I am still dreaming? I think to pinch myself, but my hands are different. They’re not mine! They’re Jack’s. I swallow down my panic as I hear Teal’c tell Sam that he wished he could teach her the symbols so his inventions could go on fighting the Goa’uld.

She brushes him off and indicates for him to grab hold of one side of the device. The old man we found on PX8-987 grabs the other.

“I am myself again. Thank you, Captain Carter.” Teal’’c bows his head to Sam.

She gestures for Jack and me to take our place at the machine. It is beginning to make sense now. The nightmare of the last few hours hadn’t been a dream. They had been real. Ma’chello had stolen my body! And Sam had figured out the device and was switching us back! I grab one side. It is a strange sensation to be looking across at my body, now occupied by my best friend. As I feel the strange pull of the device, I look at Sam. I catch that look again before my perspective shifts.

“Yes, yes!” Jack is happy to be back in his own body. Sam is still looking at him and smiling. Another piece clicks into place. Those looks were not meant for me, but for Jack. When did this happen? And how did I not notice?

The heart monitor stops next to Ma’chello’s bed, and Janet closes his eyes with her hand. I turn and follow my teammates as we leave the infirmary. My stomach rumbles.

“Daniel Jackson, you require sustenance.”

Wordlessly, we head for the mess. We walk in silence, as we process the last few hours. I want to ask about the time I was unconscious. There is obviously a story, particularly with Jack and Teal’c. And I need to figure out what is up with Sam. When I told Jack I wouldn’t let him near my sister, well I don’t have a sister, so it didn’t mean anything. But, what about Sam? Maybe watching them at lunch will help me decide.

❖

We take seats at our usual table. Sam sits next to me with her salad and diet coke. Teal’c has already started devouring his mountain of food, when Jack joins us, sitting across from Sam. He takes a dish of blue jello off his tray and places it on Sam’s. “You forgot something.”

Sam ducks her head, embarrassed as she moves her salad around with her fork. But from her smile, I can tell she is secretly pleased. “Thank you, sir.”

Jack waves it off and tucks into his meatloaf surprise, but not before the corners of his mouth have quirked up.

We eat in relative silence before Jack breaks it.

“Shave my head!” He glares at Teal’c.

“The head belonged to me at the time.” Teal’c didn’t quite manage to keep his stoic expression; he enjoyed teasing Jack.

Jack raked his hand through his hair forcing the short strands into more disarray and eliciting a giggle from Sam. “Something funny, Captain?”

I opened my mouth, ready to take Jack to task for snapping at Sam when I heard her reply.

“Just trying to imagine you without hair. Sir.” She ducked her head, still grinning. Sam had made an art form of sassing Jack while still adhering to military protocol.

Jack rolled his eyes. “At least I wasn’t stuck in Daniel’s body for long.” He smirked at me.

“Hey! What’s wrong with my body?”

He pointed to my glasses. “Can’t fly with those.”

I may not have perfect uncorrected vision, but I saw the way Sam was looking at Jack. “At least my knees don’t pop every time I stand.”

Jack frowned and dropped his head.

Score one for the archaeologist. But my smile fades when I catch the reproachful look from Sam. Okay, maybe that was a little low. Jack works hard to keep in such fantastic shape, but he’s older than most on active field duty. The possibility the Air Force may one day sideline Jack from SG-1 is something none of us like to think about.

“O’Neill, are you going to consume your dessert?”

Jack passed the untouched piece of chocolate cake over to Teal’c as he stood to leave. “Nah, you can have it, buddy. Consider it thanks for not shaving my head.”

Sam glared at me once more before rushing after Jack.

I stood as if to follow, but was stopped by Teal’c. “Captain Carter is better suited for this task. You have done enough, Daniel Jackson.”

“What? Jack’s a big boy. If he can’t take …”

“O’Neill has suffered many injuries in defense of this team.”

I swallow my retort. Teal’c is right. And quite a few of those injuries had my name on them. I owed Jack a lot. “You’re right, Teal’c. I should go apologize.”

“Your apology is unnecessary, Daniel Jackson. Brothers sometimes go too far when teasing. A little time and space are all that is required.”

I nod as I start to clear Sam’s tray, adding the half-eaten dish of blue jello to my own. I broach the sensitive subject with Teal’c. “Have you noticed anything different between Sam and Jack?”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow. “Indeed.”


End file.
